Perdition
by Brume Neige
Summary: Une sorcière alcoolique, complètement bourrée et un mangemort... Mais quel est le rapport entre les deux?   One-Shot


**Alors, c'est ma première fanfic que je préfère faire sous forme de OS, par peur de ne pouvoir l'a continué. Mais si certains d'entre vous le veulent, cet OS serait susceptible d'avoir une suite, si vous trouvez qu'il en vaut la peine. Vous n'avez qu'à le signaler dans les reviews. Je n'ai pas un grand talent pour l'écriture mais je ferais de mon mieux, mais je préviens que les publications seront assez irrégulières, si je mets une suite...**

**Je sais que le personnage parait très faible et énervant à pleurer sur son propre sort, mais je n'aime pas trop les héros super courageux qui font tout pour faire le bien... ça me parait pas assez crédible. J'ai donc fait un personnage plus humain mais qui énervera sans doute certains.**

**

* * *

**

Il faisait sombre cette nuit-là quand Alixe est rentrée chez elle. La jeune fille savait que c'était dangereux de rentrer si tard, mais avec tous les décès dans sa famille, elle était allé dans le bar du coin, noyée ses problèmes dans l'alcool. C'était une époque dangereuse, les mangemorts étaient de plus en plus nombreux et le seigneur des ténèbres monté en puissance. Le gouvernement était dépassé par toutes les attaques et les Aurors inefficace. Bien sûr il y avait des exceptions comme Alastor Maugrey, mais des Aurors de sa trempe étaient très rare. Cela faisait trois ans qu'Alixe avait quitté Poudlard. Elle regrettait amèrement cette époque où elle pensait que tout lui était dû et que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre et que seuls les autres subissaient des atrocités. Eh oui à une époque lointaine Alixe n'avait pas été cette jeune fille déprimante et alcoolique, à l'époque de Poudlard elle était tout simplement heureuse, bien qu'elle commence une dépression en sixième année qui s'aggrava après sa sortie de l'école de magie avec la perte de ses proches.

Le temps de l'innocence était terminé, maintenant il ne restait plus que la réalité de la guerre. Une guerre qui dépassait Alixe. Bien sûr, la jeune fille aurait pu contribuer à aider la société, à s'engager dans l'Ordre du Phoenix, à devenir Auror… mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'était tout simplement pas assez courageuse, bien que le choixpeau l'ai envoyé à Gryffondor. Elle s'était toujours demandé pourquoi. Aujourd'hui Alixe n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Une épave empestant l'alcool, et la jeune fille savait que sa vie se finirait ainsi, et qu'un jour avec un peu de chance elle trouverait le courage de mettre fin à sa misérable vie.

Aujourd'hui Alixe avait perdu le dernier membre de sa famille, son frère, Yohann, qui pourtant lui avait promis qu'il serait toujours là pour elle. Ce dernier avait eu l'idée de s'engager dans l'Ordre du Phoenix, contrairement à elle c'était quelqu'un de courageux, qui faisait honneur à la maison.

A l'enterrement de ce dernier la jeune fille n'avait pas versé une larme, elle était allé se réfugier dans le bar le plus proche et noyer à nouveau son chagrin dans l''alcool. Elle venait tout juste de sortir de ce bar après avoir acheté quelques bouteilles de whisky pure feu pour faire bonne mesure.

Un crac sonore retentit alors qu'elle passait le portail de sa maison, vide depuis longtemps. Alixe tira sa baguette la main tremblante, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas en état de se battre et que si elle se faisait attaquer son adversaire viendrait facilement à bout d'elle. Elle fit demi-tour du portail et se dirigea vers la mini descente de la colline qui bordait le chemin, à l'opposé de sa maison. Il y avait effectivement une silhouette sombre qui était présente et Alixe était suffisamment intelligente pour reconnaître que c'était un mangemort. Alors qu'elle leva sa baguette pour le stupefixer, ce dernier se retourna et Alixe eut à peine le temps de penser une phrase qu'il l'a désarma et l'immobilisa.

Lentement le mangemort se dirigea vers elle, en ricanant face aux bouteilles de whiskies purs feu éparpillés au sol. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'arrêta à un mètre en l'observant. Alixe remarqua que le mangemort ne faisait aucuns mouvements pour l'attaquer, elle savait aussi que le sort d'immobilisation qu'il lui avait jeté allait prendre fin. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était sagement immobilisé, peut-être attendait-il des renforts, mais ça paraissait peu probable. Elle n'était qu'une fille ivre lui était un mangemort en possession de tous ces moyens. Ou peut-être voulait-il s'amuser avec elle, mais Alixe était résolu à ne pas le laisser faire, si elle devait mourir, ce serait rapidement. Après tout, elle n'était plus qu'un déchet de l'humanité.

Le sort était levé, et le mangemort était toujours immobile à l'observer. Alixe utilisa ses dernières forces se releva et se jeta sur lui. Ils ont roulés le long de la pente et s'écrasèrent dans un champ de maïs. Alixe avait ses main enserré autour du coup du mangemort alors que ce dernier était au-dessus de la jeune fille, s'évertuant à l'à faire lâcher prise. Durant la bagarre, le masque du mangemort glissa et Alixe en état de choc s'arrêta net en découvrant l'identité de ce dernier.

- Eh bien, Ali jolie façon d'accueillir ses vieux amis, ricana le jeune mangemort.

Ce dernier avait les cheveux coupés court et les yeux vert ou brillait une lueur moqueuse.

- Il n'y a que mes amis qui m'appellent comme ça et tu n'en fais plus partit Regulus, siffla la jeune fille en colère

- C'est bon de voir que malgré les quantités d'alcool que tu t'enfiles, tu ne perds pas ton sens de la réplique. Tu n'as jamais eu d'amis, à part moi… à une époque…

- Cette époque est révolue depuis longtemps !

- Oui, je dois dire que j'ai été étonné de voir avec quelle facilité tu m'as oublié, surtout lorsque tu t'es mise à trainé avec mon frère et ses abrutis qui lui servait d'amis…

- Au final ton frère valait peut-être mieux que toi.

- Tu ne le pensais pas, tu as juste eu besoin de te raccrocher à quelque chose…

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Pour me tuer ? Je ne suis plus qu'une épave, alors fais-toi plaisir.

- Une lueur de tristesse passa dans les yeux de Regulus face aux paroles de la jeune fille.

- Quoique tu penses de moi et de mes choix, je ne suis pas ici pour te tuer ou te faire du mal… J'ai appris la mort de Yohann, je voulais te dire que je suis désolée…

- Désolée de quoi ? C'était un ennemi non ? Tu devrais être content de l'avoir tué, peut-être même que tu y as participé et…

- Je ne lui ai rien fait.

- Tu n'es qu'un sale menteur, hypocrite, psychotique mangemort. Tu me ferais encore plus vomir que n'importe quelle gueule de bois… tu…

- Ça va, j'ai compris tu me détestes…

- Franchement, tu t'attendais à quoi ?

Regulus ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder Alixe. Son état allait dégénérer. Elle n'était plus celle qu'il avait connu depuis Poudlard. Regulus et Alixe n'étaient jamais sorti ensemble, mais ils avaient développé une très forte amitié en deuxième année à Poudlard, une amitié qui à durer trois ans, jusqu'à ce que sa mère soit au courant et le rappel à l'ordre. Il était trop bien pour fréquenté une misérable sang-mêlée. Regulus n'avait jamais su éclaircir ses sentiments, mais il s'était souvenu de la colère qu'il avait ressentis lorsqu'en septième année, elle s'était mise à fréquenter les maraudeurs et en particulier son imbécile de frère. Il n'avait alors jamais autant haï Sirius à ce moment. Regulus soupira, il avait voulu l'a voir par curiosité mais il ne pouvait s'attarder ici, il devait accomplir une mission. Il se releva et rendit la baguette à Alixe. Il l'a regarda une dernière fois et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de transplaner. La jeune fille s'effondra en larme, les souvenirs refaisant surface plus douloureux les uns que les autres. Il fallait qu'elle oubli. Elle attrapa la plus proche bouteille de whisky pure feu et engloutit son liquide. Ce liquide précieux qui pendant un temps lui faisait oublier qui elle était et surtout qui lui l'a rendait heureuse pendant un moment.

Le lendemain Alixe se réveilla, dans un champ, elle avait de vague souvenir de ce qui s'était passé, mais désormais tout ça paraissait être un horrible cauchemar. La jeune fille se saisit de la dernière bouteille de whisky pure feu et commença à l'a boire. Oui tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve qu'elle oublierait rapidement. Elle engloutit la dernière goutte de sa boisson et faillit fondre en larme lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il ne lui restait plus une seule bouteille de ce précieux liquide. Ce liquide qui l'a faisait vivre et qui brièvement l'a mettait dans un état euphorique. La jeune fille éclata de rire, il serait facile de s'en procurer à nouveau, même sans un gallion en poche, après tout elle avait tout de même tapait dans l'œil du barman du bar où elle s'approvisionnait.

**Et voilà, j'espère ne pas trop vous avoir démoralisé. Une review ?**


End file.
